


In The Dark

by TheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Poetry, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity





	In The Dark

Deep in the dark

Far away from here

There’s a green eyed boy I know

Who’s all but disappeared

Fading away from his once present form

His heart had been broken to shards

Tan skin graying to snow

His face growing hard

Once curly brown hair he had

Now it’s faded to black and waves

Those sparkling green eyes I once saw

Are too far gray to save

Far back in the past

Before he was torn apart

There was a blue eyes he loved

Who he gave all his heart

But gone in the past is where we are

We can see the pain that he held torn

A walk down a riverbed they went

A walk that he now woefully scorns

Still I hope that this green eyed boy

The one I know I knew

Will be pieced together somehow

And come back sometime soon


End file.
